Fíli
Fíli is the older brother of Kili and one o fthe main protagonists of Indigo Flower of the Valley and its two back-to-back sequels, Desolation upon the Mountain and Bad Blood. He is friends with the Hobbits, Violet and Bilbo Baggins and is also the heir to the throne of Erebor. ''Indigo Flower of the Valley'' Fíli first appears in the series, approaching Bag ENd with is brother and mistakes Violet with Mrs. Baggins like the other dwarves did. He also says that if there is a key to the mountain, then there is a door to ther Mountain and he says they may be few in number, but are fighters till the last dwarf. He later teased Violet by saying she isn't very tall and then teases Bilbo with Kili about Orcs until they are reprimanded by their uncle for joking about Orcs. During their time in the troll shaws, Fíli and his brother screwed around and theirponies were taken from them. Fíli then spots a light and the hobbits and his brother follow him. Fíli gives Violet a dagger to help herself defend herself from other enemies, including the trolls they are going to face. When Bilbo is captured by the trolls, Fíli reluctantly gives in adn stabs his sword in the ground before they are saved by Gandalf and Violet themselves. After Radagast appears, Fíli and Bilbo and Violet wince as Gandalf took out the stick insect in Radagast's mouth. The dwarfes later stop in Rivendell. They later climb the treacherous mountains and holds onto Violet's shoulder, warning her not to look down and holds her close by. He attempts to reach for Kili's hand, but both of them are separated from each other. He is later captured with Violet and their other companions, but they are saved by Gandalf again before fighting their way out of the Misty Mountains. Him and Kili frantically look for Bilbo until he comes back and both brothers are surprised but relieved Bilbo is alright. After they are cornered by Azog, an d Fíli shares a tree with Bilbo at the end of the forest. Fíli rushes in with Dwalin, Violet and Kili to protect both Bilbo and Thorin's unconscious body before they are carried away to the Carrock, where they see the Lonely Mountain in full view. Desolation upon the Mountain Fíli appears again in ''Desolation upon the Mountain. He sees his brother, Kili get attacked by a spider but is relieved to see that Kili Is alright. . '' Personality Fíli appears to be mischevious just like his brother. He appears to be irresponsible at first, but Fíli is actually intelligent and more responsible than Kili. He also cares for his friends, and looks after Violet like a younger sister. This is shown when he gives her his weapons and makes sure her face is not shown when they were captured in Mirkwood. Fíli is also a kind-hearted soul and is able to take care of himself and his brother. He defies his uncle and leaves the company in favor of his little brother. Physical Appearance Fíli is tall for a dwarf like all his family members. He has fair blonde hair and blue eyes. Relatives * Violet (daughter) * Vili II (son) * Kili II (son) * Sigrid (wife/soul mate) * Dis (mother) * Vili (father) * Kili (brother) Notes and references Category:Main characters Category:Thorin and Company Category:Dwarves Category:Line of Durin Category:Nephews Category:Sons Category:Heirs Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:First generation of heroes in the novels